


Class Participation

by thelonelyotakugirl



Series: Got This Humongous Crush On You [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Highschool crush, Humor, M/M, Oblivious crush, Sort of stalking on crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyotakugirl/pseuds/thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, sir! Um… I like watching Merlin, especially when there are few to no people around. "I mean, I know it sounds weird but I'm definitely not the only one doing it!" He then gestured to a blonde seated not too far from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Participation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One of my Merlin writings I'm migrating here from ff.net. This seems to be my most successful so far on ff.net might as well let it be the first to be here. :)
> 
> Beta'ed by: FiggThe3rd whom I have not e-mailed that I'm transferring my stories here. hahahah...
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own the series though I wish I did because there'll definitely be a S6 when Arthur wakes then there'll be much needed merthur romance. :DD

* * *

"Welcome to Year eleven, young ladies & gents. Today is the start of another chance for a year of academic achievements and intellectual fulfillment. I am Mr. Geoffrey, your History and also reg teacher. I am also an English instructor to the senior class."

"If you have any valid inquiries to me which are suitable after class concerning the curriculum, you may find me in the instructor's lounge or somewhere in the seniors' floor levels. Nonsense shall not be tolerated here."

Geoffrey sternly looked at his new students. _'Typical,'_ he thought as he noted the bored and dazed expressions on most of their faces.

"To start off, since this is the start of the semester, I would like for each of you to state your names and anything about you. A hobby you indulge yourself in, perhaps." He tried to inspire an excited atmosphere amongst his young students but was ignored.

' _It shall be another painstakingly difficult year again.'_ The older man could not help but feel a little despondent of such a glaring fact.

"Well, it seems I must choose a student to start things off." With a clap, he randomly pointed to a mousey haired boy somewhere in the back of the class.

The boy was caught off guard as all his classmates looked expectantly of him.

He gave a slight chuckle as he stood up.

Everything in the young man's appearance screamed normal, Geoffrey had noted. There was nothing of him seemingly out of place. Quite bland to the stern man's observation.

"Hi… Er… Everyone… Um, sir. I'm William Amherst but it'd be great to just call me Will, yeah?" He then asked a question to Geoffrey. "What was I supposed to say again, sir?"

Geoffrey gave a pointed look to the boy which was replied with a nervous grin.

"Tell us something about yourself. Do you have a hobby, Mr. Amherst?"

"Yes, sir! Um… I like watching Merlin, especially when there are few to no people around."

After saying that, he received snickers and a few odd looks from his classmates, Geoffrey couldn't help feel a little inquisitive with his other student's reaction to the boy's statement.

The boy blushed then stated, "I mean, I know it sounds weird but I'm definitely not the only one doing it!" He then gestured to a blonde seated not too far from him.

Said blonde was giving the evil eye to the other boy, Geoffrey discerned, while Will moved his table a bit away from the annoyed blonde.

"Well, young man, why don't you go next?" Geoffrey said.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, disbelieving that the aged teacher had deemed him next to do the childish activity, then scoffed at Geoffrey's statement.

"It seems you would enjoy having detention on the first day back." The instructor calmly informed the blond teen. _'Quite fit this boy. I sincerely hope he isn't all brawn or the blonde stereotype. I'd pray to be comatose if he ever would be. Or if anyone of them who happened to be moronic.'_ He grimaced at his perturbed thoughts.

The blonde teen scowled at him but nonetheless did the task.

Still seating, "I'm Arthur Pendragon." He glibly said then gave a bored look to Geoffrey.

"Perhaps a month's detention would suffice in correcting your inept attitude. Mr. Pendragon?"

"And my hobby is watching Merlin as well." He mumbled.

"Is your eloquence and articulation on the English language now lacking as well, Mr. Pendragon?" Geoffrey goaded his student.

"I said I like watching Merlin as well, sir." Arthur said with a growl.

A string of curses from his female students and whispered relief from his other male students had filled his classroom.

' _I can never understand what goes through the minds of teenagers nowadays.'_ Geoffrey was utterly confused to the reaction his students have on simply liking to watch such a magnificent bird. He applauded the blond and the other boy to having such refined taste in pursuit, albeit, quite peculiar for the likes of them…Though he was not one to be an arbitrator on other people's interest.

The aged man could only sigh as he saw a one student waving his arms like a chimpanzee on his mating season as to get Geoffrey's attention.

"Yes?" Irritatingly, he asked.

The student looked like a delinquent that the administration staff should've informed him about. Geoffrey felt a migraine coming to torment him.

The teen then stood up and gave a crooked grin.

"My name's Gwaine Lothian. And watching Merlin is what I like to do best." He boasted.

Geoffrey was surprised by the statement. _'Well, I am now a firm believer to never judge one by their appearance.'_

He could not help but feel elated. Perhaps, there was hope for this to be a pleasant school year for him and for his students as well.

"Ah! How inspiring that at such a young age you boys have a refined hobby as bird enthusiasts. Perhaps you three would become ornithologists if a calling comes off such recreation."

All three made concomitant replies of, "I guess" and "Sort of" to him whilst they looked at each other.

Geoffrey was slightly put off with the confused expression of the three boys.

"Well, to continue…" He sought through the class the next one who would present their name and hobby to him. He then spotted a pale, brunette boy near the front of the class next to the windows, having a faraway look, not minding the activity being held.

"You, young man. What is your name and hobby?" He gave a stern voice as he said this.

The student was startled with the sudden attention of the teacher on him.

The three boys who had partaken before him had their utmost attention on the lanky boy on that moment.

He seemed to fidget on such intense and unwavering gaze on him.

"Um… My name is Merlin, sir. Merlin Emrys… And I like reading books." He meekly said.

' _And now I understand.'_ He internalized as he took note of the three boys staring at the nervous raven boy.

' _Dear Lord, help me through this school year,'_ A silent prayer that was not to be granted it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Readers from ff.net seemed to have enjoyed reading this. I hope you did too. :)


End file.
